


Das Ende :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de :: Import

by LuciaChan (MrKissen)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Don't @ Me, F/M, Written in the early 2010's
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKissen/pseuds/LuciaChan
Summary: Das Ende. Die letzten Gedanken von Bella, bevor sie stirbt. (Auf AO3 verfügbar.)





	Das Ende :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de :: Import

**Author's Note:**

> Das Ende. Die letzten Gedanken von Bella, bevor sie stirbt. (Auf AO3 verfügbar.)

Das Ende :: Kapitel 1 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)  
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)  
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)  
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)  
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)  
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)  
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)  


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Das Ende](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49eb5dd40000c89206705dc0/1/Das-Ende)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49eb5dd40000c89206705dc0/458222)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49eb5dd40000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Das Ende

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteDrama / P12  


  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan

  
19.04.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
2  


  
645  


  


  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[6 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49eb5dd40000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[6 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49eb5dd40000c89206705dc0/date/1/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


1\. Das Ende  
2\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49eb5dd40000c89206705dc0/2/Das-Ende)

  
19.04.2009  
615  


  
  


Update 2020:  
Hallo zusammen,

diese Geschichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

Ich habe sie bereits auf AO3 hochgeladen. Für den Links zum AO3-Profil, einfach auf der Profilseite dem Hompage-Link folgen.

  
  
Das Ende  
  


Ich spürte wie das Leben aus mir wich.  
Ich drückte meine Hand auf meinen Bauch und versuchte verzweifelt die Blutung zu stoppen.  
War das mein Ende?  
Sollte das mein Ende sein?  
Sollte ich jetzt wirklich hier und jetzt sterben?  
Würde ich wirklich jetzt meine Familie verlassen?  
Sollte ich mein Kind nicht aufwachsen sehen?  
Sollte es jetzt vorbei sein?  
Würde Renesmee ohne mich leben können?  
Würde Edward mir folgen oder würde er sich zurückhalten, für unsere Tochter, für Renesmee.  
Ich spürte keinen Schmerz.  
Ich wusste nicht wo ich war oder was passiert war.  
Wieso musste es so Enden?  
Wieso musste ich jetzt sterben?  
Würden sie mich jemals finden?  
Oder würden sie mich vergessen und ihr Leben weiterleben.  
Würde sich Renesmee an mich erinnern können?  
Natürlich würde sie.  
Sie erinnerte sich an alles.  
An ihre Geburt, selbst an das was vor ihrer Geburt passiert ist, wusste sie noch.  
Mein kleiner Engel.  
Meine kleine Renesmee.  
Sie würde ohne mich erwachsen werden.  
Sie würde mir nie mehr ihre Erinnerungen zeigen können.  
Sie würde mich niemals mehr anlächeln.  
Sie würde heiraten und Kinder bekommen und ich werde es niemals erleben.  
Würde sie mich so sehen?  
Ich hoffte es nicht.  
Ich wollte es nicht.  
Ihre schwache Mutter würde hier sterben und sie, sie würde leben.  
Sie würde ohne mich leben.  
Vielleicht würde ich in Vergessenheit geraten.  
Ich glaubte einst an die Liebe.  
Doch nun schwand sie, genauso wie mein Leben.  
Ich spürte wie mein Herz immer langsamer wurde, mein Atem flacher.  
Ich spürte die Kälte die durch meine zerrissenen Kleider von dem Waldboden in meine Knochen fuhr.  
Ich schloss meine Augen und lockerte den Druck auf meinen Bauch.  
Ich spürte wie mein Herz immer schwächer wurde.  
Ta tam. Ta tam. Ta tam.  
Bei jedem Schlag langsamer.  
Ta tam. Ta tam. Immer langsamer. Taa taam. Und langsamer. Taaa taaam. Und langsamer. Taaaaa taaaaam.  
Ich spürte wie mein Ende unaufhaltsam näher rückte.  
Ich dachte an alle meine Freunde. Meine Familie.  
Meine Tochter.  
Ich dachte an Charlie, Renée, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper und Alice.  
Ich verabschiede mich in Gedanken von ihnen.  
Jacob. Meine Sonne. Er würde niemals mehr für mich lächeln. Niemals mehr.  
Edward. Mein Engel und sein schiefes Lächeln. Er würde mich niemals mehr küssen, mich niemals mehr in seine Arme nehmen, niemals mehr würde er sagen, wie sehr er mich doch liebt und braucht. Niemals mehr.  
Renesmee. Mein kleiner Engel. Sie würde mich niemals mehr wiedersehen. Sie würde niemals alles über mich erfahren. Niemals.  
Ich würde alles verlieren.  
Alles.  
Ich wollte nicht gehen. Noch nicht.  
Ich lauschte meinem langsamer werdenden Herzen.  
Meinem immer flacheren Atem.  
Ich wusste, nun war es vorbei.  
Ich würde alles verlieren was ich liebte.  
Meine Familie würde auch jemanden verlieren.  
Auch wenn ich nur ein kleines Stück der Kette war.  
Sie würden mich verlieren.  
Ich würde sie verlieren.  
Wenn ich sterben musste, dann wollte ich in Gedanken bei meinen Liebsten sein.  
Charlie und Renée, Carlisle und Esme, Emmett und Rosalie, Jasper und Alice, Edward und Renesmee.  
Meine Familie. Mein Sinn des Lebens.  
Ich spürte wie mein Herz immer langsamer wurde.  
Es setzte aus und schlug dann wieder. Taa taam. Pause. Taa Taam. Eine längere Pause entstand.  
Und mein Herz schlug ein weiteres Mal.  
Zwischen jeden Schlägen wurde mein Herz langsamer und schwächer.  
Ich wusste es.  
Ich spürte es.  
Mein Leben war nun vorbei.  
Ich schloss die Augen und endspannte mein Gesicht.  
„Edward, mein Engel. Ich liebe dich. Pass auf unsere Tochter auf.  
Achte auf unsere kleine Renesmee.“

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuJrEBtmM1Q>  


  


  
Review schreiben  


1\. Das Ende  
2\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49eb5dd40000c89206705dc0/2/Das-Ende)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49eb5dd40000c89206705dc0/458222)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49eb5dd40000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
